


grandline house

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Baratie (One Piece), Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Captivity, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Child Abandonment, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Nakama, Nakamaship, Nightmares, One Piece Hungry Days Commercial, Parent Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Protectiveness, Recovery, Roronoa Zoro Needs a Hug, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Slow Burn, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: There were nine of them in total at Grandline House.This is the story of how nine strangers became nakama.
Relationships: Camie/Vinsmoke Sanji, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Rebecca/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

“NAMI-SWAN!”

Zoro groaned awake.

The sound of someone running down the hallway followed.

“Oooh did you make pancakes, Sanji?”

“I sure did my sweet.”

Rolling his eye he slumped back down against the pillow.

He heard the door slowly push open before little footsteps creeped across the room.

With a smirk he pulled the covers up so that they were over his head.

That seemed to stump the visitor who paused.

A few seconds later he felt someone enter from the bottom of the bed before they clambered up.

He pulled the covers down a little to free himself and then…

“Boo!”

Chopper’s head popped out before the little guy burst into giggles, clearly proud of himself.

“Hey, Chopper.” He gave the kid’s hair a ruffle before glancing over at the other empty bed. “Where’s Luffy?”

“Annoying Usopp awake.”

“Ahhh.”

The four-year-old had maple syrup on his cheek which Zoro rubbed away with the sleeve of his pyjama shirt.

“Sanji made pancakes!” He happily announced.

“So I can see; did you enjoy them?”

Chopper nodded eagerly.

“Zoro! Usopp! I’ve already shouted once; get up, you’re going to be late!” Shanks called.

“Awwww…” The little guy grumbled.

* * *

Eventually making it downstairs he used the mirror on the wall in the entranceway to tie his tie. Usopp made an appearance shortly after looking as equally awake as he was; he headed for the kitchen.

Luffy, who also clearly had been enjoying Sanji’s pancakes, grinned a toothy smile as he exited the living room to grab his bag and shoes.

“Are you not getting breakfast?”

His face screwed up even at the thought.

“Nah, too sweet.”

Grabbing his blazer from where he’d dumped it on the stairs he threw it on.

Shanks meant business when he walked out.

“Right come on, if you’re ready to leave them wait outside.”

“Ughh.”

“Oh I know it’s early and you’re all moody teenagers, life’s a bitch.” The social worker teased with a smirk.

He and Usopp burst out laughing before leaving the house.

Luffy came next, then Robin and Brook, Nami, and Franky with little Chopper on his lap as he sped down the ramp.

“Sanji, leave the dishes, I’ll do them.” Shanks called.

“I’m coming!”

The blonde finally made an appearance.

“Why is it always you we’re waiting for?” Zoro groaned.

 _“‘Why is it always you we’re waiting for?’”_ Sanji mocked before rolling his eyes and going to close the door. “Bye, Shanks.”

“Bye!” They all chimed in.

Heading off down the driveway he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Here.”

A box was held out to him the contents containing onigiri.

He furrowed an eyebrow as he looked up to meet his roommates gaze.

“You don’t like sweet shit so I made you these.”

“Thanks.” He plucked one out before clicking the box closed and shoving it into his bag for later. Taking a bite he groaned happily in appreciation. “You didn’t need to make something else just for me you know, I would have survived.”

“Ehhh.” The blonde shrugged. “They really don’t take long and it’s good practice.”

"Come on!" Luffy called.

"We're coming!" They both replied before hurrying to catch up to the others.

There were nine of them in total at Grandline House.

This is the story of how nine strangers became **nakama.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really excited for this story. i have a few chapters already written that i can't wait to post so look forward to updates
> 
> sorry for how short the first chapter was, it's literally just serving as a introduction to what life is like at grandline house and you will see a lot more of each character in the coming chapters, they each have their own reason for being there that i'm looking forward to exploring
> 
> so let me know your thoughts in the comments and i'll see you on the next chapter :)


	2. bonus: grandline house floor plan

**GROUND FLOOR**

**FIRST FLOOR**


	3. Chapter 3

It was always the same.

Job applications asked for an address, it was pretty standard stuff, but putting down ‘Grandline House’ always went one of two ways.

> 1\. He'd receive a pretty immediate reply back saying he wasn't the right kind of person for the job.

Or

> 2\. The interviewer would ask, in that tone of voice Sanji had come to hate, 'so you're from a children’s home?', as if living there somehow made him less capable of stacking shelves or taking out trash.

This time round looked as if it wasn't going to be much different.

A job as a dishwasher had popped up, Sanji having spotted the flyer outside the restaurant on his way home from school. The thing looked like it had been made by a blind man with it's almost impossible to read font size but he'd still been able to see what he needed.

Robin had fussed over him as he'd left the house, brushing his hair with her fingers to make him look 'presentable', as if he didn't anyway...

Arriving at the restaurant earlier than he needed to in the hope of attempting to make a good impression, he couldn't help but feel sick, anxiety chewing at him.

It was cold out, the winter having set in earlier than expected and he wasn't dressed for it. Not that he really had anything else he could have worn.

His thin summer jacket didn't offer much warmth against the chilling wind as he took a seat on the wall just down from the restaurant, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them in an attempt to get some feeling back.

"...and I told you to change the menu board an hour ago!" Shouted a gruff voice before a tall blonde man with a braided moustache walked out. "Damn idiots!" He muttered.

Sanji felt glued to the spot, unsure of what he should do.

Not that it mattered as a few seconds later the man noticed him.

"Beat it brat this isn't a damn play park!"

Sanji hopped down in an instant before stammering for the right words.

"I uh- I'm..."

"Spit it out!"

He bit his lip before shaking his head.

"Nevermind, I'll just go."

"Wait." The man's voice called after him.

Sanji stopped and turned back.

"Is your name Sanji?"

He nodded.

"You're here for the interview?"

"Yes, Sir."

The man looked at his watch.

"You're a little early don't you think?"

"Sorry; I don't mind waiting out here until it’s time."

"Are you kidding?! It's freezing out here; you'll catch your death. Come inside."

Sanji's eyes widened.

"You don't have to do that, I can just-."

But the guy was having none of it.

"Come on."

He relented and followed him inside.

The Baratie, as it was called, was bigger than Sanji imagined. It had a fancy looking atmosphere and the customers definitely seemed like they had money. He couldn't help but notice the looks he received as he passed.

"You hungry, kid?"

"I- I'm fine."

"You sure, you certainly look like you need it."

"I get fed fine." He defended, unwilling to allow a stranger to criticise everything Rayleigh, Shanks, and Rosinante did for them.

As they reached the kitchens at the back the guy pointed him towards a seat and practically shoved him into it.

"So, which one are you again, the one that works in the library or the one from the kid’s home?"

And there it was.

"Kid’s home." His reply was barely audible but he forced it out regardless.

"Hmm, rough start."

Sanji had to stop himself from glaring at the guy; that was none of his damn business.

"Anyway, here."

An apron was thrown at him which he managed to catch just before it hit him in the face. Putting it on here followed the guy over to the counter.

"You cook, kid?"

 _'ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?! COME HERE! DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!_ "

His breathing shook for a second before found his composure, not quite sure why that loving memory had appeared out of nowhere like that. He recovered quickly though and provided an answer.

"Uhh yeah, I help out with the cooking sometimes at the house.”

"Okay, then I want you to make me this."

The guy slid the menu across the counter and pointed out the house special.

It appeared to be some kind of soup.

"And to do that..." He lifted a tray over and placed it down beside him. "...you just need these."

The contents of the tray was nothing more than some scrappy bones with little meat on them, onions, and a third of a sea bass.

Sanji nodded before going to wash his hands.

Looking at the picture on the menu he wasn't sure how to achieve the almost translucent effect but the soup itself seemed pretty straight forward.

And so he ploughed on. He created the stock from the bones and fish first before adding onion, pepper, salt, and herbs for seasoning before placing the pan on the heat.

The guy had stayed behind him overseeing the whole time not having uttered a word.

With a teaspoon he scooped out some of the soup to taste and... it was too potent of the fish.

His first idea was to add more onion or attempt to thicken the meaty sauce... but his ingredients tray was empty.

"Is it cooked?"

Sanji hovered around his answer before ultimately accepting his fate.

"Yes."

"Then serve it."

The guy placed a bowl down.

Using the ladle he scooped out a portion before stepping back from the counter.

Zeff took a spoon and filled it with the soup before tasting.

"Carne!"

A few seconds later one of the chefs emerged with a small bowl of the same dish; it looked nothing like his.

"Here."

Sanji tasted the real mccoy, his eyes widening as he did so.

"There's no bass..." His tone was almost horrified.

"Nope, not on the meat dishes side of the menu."

Sanji's breath caught in his throat as he looked back to the menu.

And he was right.

It was such a basic, stupid mistake.

"I didn't..."

“You start on Monday.”

He stilled.

Surely he hadn’t heard that right, the guy said…

“Are you listening to me, kid, I said you start on Monday?”

Sanji turned to him.

“But I screwed up… I got it wrong?”

The guy smirked.

“Do you really think this was part of the interview, I was hiring a dishwasher not a chef? Nah, I wanted to see what you were capable of and I’ve certainly got my answer.” He ate another spoonful of the soup. “Mmm, this ain’t half bad.”

He was speechless.

“Cat got your tongue, boy?”

He quickly shook his head.

“No, Sir! Thank you, I… I promise I won’t get it wrong again!”

The guy chuckled.

“Half of creating new recipes is getting things wrong; but as long as you’re happy with what you end up with it doesn’t matter.” He picked up the bowl of soup the other chef had brought out before handing it to Sanji. “Here, get that down ya’.”

“You don’t have to-.”

“I know you got all defensive back there but I still don’t like seeing kids your age looking like skeletons, so eat up, there’s plenty more where that came from too if you’re still hungry.”

Sanji took the bowl and the soup before slowly savouring the dish.

“It’s _so_ good!”

The guy smiled.

“Glad to hear it, kid.”

* * *

The Baratie soon became Sanji's favourite place to be with the chefs warming up to him pretty quickly. Zeff was a grumbly old geezer who always found something to complain about, usually involving what he was doing.

But he'd also taken a chance on him even after he'd screwed up so he was infinitely thankful to the guy nonetheless.

"Hey, brat?!"

"Yeah?"

He also couldn't believe he actually answered to 'brat' but that was apparently a thing now too.

Sanji finished the dish before drying his hands and walking over into the kitchen.

"Here."

A heaped plate was slid in front of him.

"But-."

"Eat, I saw you work through lunch, next time tell us and we'll feed you."

"You don't have to do that." Sanji spoke around a bite of the delicious rice dish.

He paused, chopsticks hovering over the bowl.

"What's wrong?"

Sanji, almost tearfully, turned to Zeff and shot him a smile.

"Thank you, I really like working here."

That gruff chuckled followed along with a pat on the head.

"You're a good kid."

* * *

A week or so later and Sanji had a problem.

A Luffy problem.

"What don't you understand about 'you can't be here?" He whispered, currently stood by the entrance of the Baratie attempting to shove his roommate out the doors.

"But I'm hungry."

"Then go home and make something."

"Sanjiiiiiii..." He groaned. "You know I can't cook."

“Then ask Shanks or Rosinante, or hell, even Rayleigh."

"But your food is better."

"Luffy, you're gonna' get me in trouble." He stated through gritted teeth as he began to lose his patience.

"What's going on here?"

_Oh no._

Zeff walked up behind them and crossed his arms.

Luffy, being the oblivious idiot that he was, didn't read the room and instead simply gave a huge grin in reply.

"Hi!"

"Do you have a reservation?"

"No, I was-."

"Leaving." Sanji gave him a firm shove. "Go home Luffy!" He whispered in his ear.

"But I'm hungryyyyyy."

"So what, I give you a job here and you think I'm just going to feed every one of your scrounging friends."

They both scowled at the remark.

_'Scrounging'_

He went to reply but Luffy beat him to it.

“Let me just tip off all of our _criminal_ friends about where you keep the good silverware, ‘cause that’s all us ‘scrounging’ foster kids do isn’t it, cause trouble?”

The old man furrowed an eyebrow.

Sanji took a breath as a memory suddenly clicked.

“Last week when there was money missing from the cash register that’s why you quizzed me about whether I was on shift, you thought I’d stole it.” He scoffed. “If you don't trust me then why the hell did you hire me?!"

"I suggest you lower your voice."

His eyes widened; he hadn't meant to go off like that.

"Outside!"

Zeff shoved the pair of them through the doors and round the side to the alleyway of the Baratie.

Luffy went to stand beside him but Sanji reached out a hand to stop his friend, instead moving him back behind him just in case.

He didn't know what the guy was going to do and at this point he was worried.

"Look, I'm sorry alright, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"You're damn right you shouldn't, especially not in front of the customers."

"Right, yes-." Sanji glanced back, seeing his chance before shoving Luffy. "Run…" He whispered.

“But… Sanji?!”

“Just run!”

Thankfully his friend listened and took off out the alleyway and down the street.

Zeff crossed his arms.

"You think that low of me?"

"What d'you mean?"

"You think I'd hurt a kid?"

Sanji hands shook.

"I don't know… I don't really know much about you, Sir..." His eyes stayed intently focused on the guy's next move.

"I shoulda' just hired the guy from the library, it would have been a lot less hassle."

Because that's what he was; and what he'd always had been, a hassle.

"Then fire me." Sanji's small tone forced out.

"I don't give up on people that easily, boy."

His eyes came to meet those of the old man's.

"What?"

"I don't care where you come from, and I don't think you're some criminal either, I know it may be hard for you to see but I do trust you, you wouldn't still be working here if I didn't."

"So I didn't screw up?"

"No. I'd appreciate your friends not coming round during the busy periods like today but they're welcome when we're quiet."

Sanji shook his head.

"You don't have to do that!"

Zeff shrugged.

"That kid with the straw hat, he said he was hungry, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you guys eating okay in that house of yours?"

He wanted to lie. Wanted to say that they gorged themselves every night and that there was food available to them whenever they were hungry, but there wasn’t, so he didn't.

"They do the best they can." Came a far too quiet response.

"Who do?"

"Our care workers."

"They run the house?"

Sanji nodded.

"And they don't get money from the government?"

"They do, but it's not enough. The world government doesn't really give a shit about us. Most of the time the money and food comes from ex-kids of the house. Pedro visits a lot, so does Ivankov, and Kyros; and obviously there’s Buggy too. Aside from that Shanks, Rosinante, and Rayleigh pay out of their own pockets when they need to."

"In what world is that acceptable?"

"Better than being on the streets."

"Well that definitely settles it; you're bringing your friends here."

Sanji furrowed an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"I have enough to feed you little scroungers, bring them around after school; be sharp or you'll hit the dinner crowd."

"You don't have to..."

"If I knowingly let children starve I'd never be able to live with myself."

* * *

The first Monday after the weekend, and the fiasco that had taken place during it, Sanji led his housemates to the Baratie.

Zeff was waiting for them out front.

"Hey, Zeff."

He hoped the old geezer wouldn't be too pissed about how many of them there were.

"Do you scroungers have names?"

Sanji noticed the smirk in the corner of Zeff’s lips as he said that before shaking his head.

"Yeah they do." He began. "You've met Luffy."

"Hi!"

"This is Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook..." Sanji paused. "And the standing plant in the back is Zoro."

"Hey!"

The old geezer chuckled.

"There sure are a lot of you."

Chopper walked over and looked up at the chef with a huge grin.

"Thank you!"

And Zeff smiled back, reaching a hand down to pat him on the head.

"You're welcome, kiddo; now get inside, all of you."

Numerous 'thanks you’s' came from each of his friends as they made their way into the restaurant. Zeff pointed them towards a large table far off to the side of the dining room.

"Is soup alright kids?"

"Yes thank you."

* * *

After not a single one of the kids had returned to the house after school Rosinante was getting worried.

Sanji was probably at the Baratie, as he was most days, but the others he had no idea.

They were usually pretty good at saying if they were going to be late or planning to head somewhere.

The fact that all of them were currently not home told him that he probably didn't really need to worry, unless some guy hit the jackpot with his abduction attempt, but he couldn't help himself.

Grabbing his signature, and universally hated by the kids, black feather coat he swooped it on before grabbing the keys to the people carrier.

"You off somewhere?" Rayleigh asked as he walked in from the garden.

"Yeah the kids aren't back so I'm gonna' have a drive around."

"You want me to come?"

"Nah you stay here in case they come back. Text me if they do, yeah?"

"Of course."

* * *

Rosinante spent the next twenty minutes visiting their usual spots with no luck; it was then that he decided to take the chance and see if Sanji had any ideas and headed to the Baratie.

As he arrived he parked up out front and made his way over. Gazing through the window it took him a few seconds but their kids weren't hard to miss.

They were all happily laughing away as they sat around one of the tables, Sanji along with them. It did beg the question of why they were in the Baratie in the first place. Maybe the owner had let them in on account of Sanji working there but it still seemed strange.

Attempting to push a door that said pull he smirked at his own clumsiness before entering inside.

"Rosinante!" Came the little excitable voice of Chopper before he trundled over and wrapped his arms around his leg in a hug.

"Hey, buddy." Leaning down he scooped the boy up into his arms.

He couldn't help but notice how quiet and sheepish the kids had gone at the table.

A blonde man, who he guessed to be the owner, walked out.

"You their care worker?"

Rosinante used his full height just in case he needed it. He was sure he'd read the current situation correctly and the kids weren't in any trouble with the guy but he knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah I am. Donquixote Rosinante."

"That's one hell of a name, boy."

_'Boy' I'm thirty-six?_

"Thank you." He held out his hand. "You must be Sanji's boss, thank you for hiring him."

The man shook it.

"The name's Zeff, and it's no problem, the boy has talent."

Rosinante smiled at that, eyes turning quickly to catch a glimpse of Sanji who looked caught off-guard by the compliment but happy nonetheless.

It was then that he spotted the empty bowls in front of them.

He didn't even want to begin to imagine how much the dishes cost somewhere like this, what were they thinking?

"I'm sorry about this, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I invited them."

Rosinante paused.

"Hmm?"

"I said they could eat here. The boy with the straw hat came round over the weekend hungry and Sanji explained your situation; so I want to help out, if you'd allow it of course."

Rosinante couldn't deny how selfless the man was being, how kind. He owed those kids nothing and yet he was willing to open his kitchen for them.

But he also couldn't help the pang in his heart and the feeling of failure.

_'The boy with the straw hat came round over the weekend hungry.'_

_Luffy._

It was his job to look after these kids and he couldn't even do that apparently. The money was stretched as far as it could go month in month out but they managed.

The kids had never voiced any frustrations about it before, each of them thankful for what they had, but he knew it wasn't enough; they just didn't want to say anything.

Didn't want Shanks, Rayleigh, and him to feel bad.

_Damn it kids we're the ones that are supposed to look after you not the other way around._

How long had they been hungry?

"We couldn't expect you to do that."

"It's well within my finances to feed them."

"Then I must thank you for your generosity and I'll take these guys off your hands." He turned to them. "Come on you lot."

"Okay."

The kids began getting their coats on, Nami clicking the brakes off on Franky's wheelchair before helping him manoeuvre through the table arrangement of the restaurant, the others following behind.

"Bye, Zeff, thanks for everything." Sanji gave a wave as he passed which the owner returned.

Chopper was lying against his shoulder sound asleep at this point, the little guy obviously worn out from school and all the excitement.

"At least let me clean up after them, it's the least I can do?"

But Zeff shook his head.

"Your job is out there, leave those to me."

Rosinante nodded.

"Thank you, it means a lot what you're doing."

The owner shook his head.

"They deserve it."

He smiled.

"Yes they do."

Zeff smiled too.

"Now go on, you've got kids to get home, they'll try driving that thing themselves if you don't hurry up."

Rosinante smirked.

"It was nice meeting you."

And with that he headed for the car.

* * *

The drive back was almost silent, if not for Chopper happily rambling away in his car seat about what he'd done at school that day; Zoro, who was sat in the seat next to him, replying back quietly.

He could almost see the guilt dripping from them; they knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry about the food, we'll find a way to get more, I won't let you guys go hungry, okay? I'll do better."

He hadn't meant for that last part to slip out but there it was. He was scared of a lot of things, his ever present anxiety having stayed with him since he was just a kid being beaten by the locals of their town.

Failing those kids was something he'd always feared and it ate at him something fierce to know how close he was getting to that nightmare coming true.

"Cora-san?" Luffy bravely spoke up.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Thank you."

He furrowed an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Always taking care of us. I know we're a pain sometimes, and that we take you, Shanks, and Rayleigh for granted a lot, but we really do appreciate everything you do for us."

Rosinante smiled.

"You don't have to thank me for doing my-."

Nami chuckled.

"He's going to say he only does it because it's his job."

"That's hilarious!" Franky smirked.

"How did you say that with a straight face?" Sanji added.

"What?!" He enquired.

"If we were just a job then you, Shanks, and Rayleigh wouldn't pay for stuff we need out of your own pockets." Robin finally answered.

"How did you?-"

"Just admit that you love us." Usopp teased.

"You're really not as sneaky as you think you are." Brook spoke up.

"Silly Rosi!" Chopper chimed in with an adorable giggle which sent the whole car in laughter.

"See, even Chopper agrees." Zoro added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter was so short that i thought i'd give you all another chapter. this one is also set in the present but i promise there will be flashbacks coming which show the kids joining the house
> 
> hope you enjoy and please be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts
> 
> thanks and see you on the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sat on the wall down from the grocery store something caught Nami’s attention, or more importantly, someone.

“Is that Sanji?”

The girls all turned to look.

“Yep.” Robin confirmed.

“Who’s that with him?” Kaya asked, taking a bite from her ice pop.

“She looks really familiar.” Nami added. “Wait! Is that Rebecca?”

“Who?” Robin asked.

“That guy that comes round to the house, the one that runs the dojo Zoro goes to.”

“Ohhhh Kyros.”

“Yeah him, that’s his daughter.”

“Woah, small world.”

Nami smirked.

“Have you ever had the joy of watching Sanji flirt?” She asked.

Kaya shook her head.

“Oh well you’re in for a treat.”

“Isn’t this weird?” Vivi pulled a face.

“We have literally nothing else to do.” Nami shrugged.

“Shit, I won!” Kaya grinned, holding up the lolly stick.

“Congrats!”

“Here.” She handed it to Robin.

“Hey no, it’s yours.”

“I already had one; you’re the only one who didn’t.”

“Nami, would you like it?” Robin asked.

“Nah it’s okay, I shared Vivi’s so I’m good.”

“Then thank you.” She smiled before standing up from the wall and heading off to the store.

Vivi stretched with a yawn.

“I think Sanji’s bi.”

Kaya and Nami both rose eyebrows at the out of the blue statement.

“What?!”

“Do you not think so?”

“Well yeah, but where the hell did that come from?”

She shrugged.

“We were talking about Sanji’s flirting so I thought I’d throw that in there.”

“Oooo, do you think he likes Zoro?” Kaya asked.

Nami and Vivi burst out laughing, nearly falling off the wall as they did.

“Could you imagine those two dating, ahahahaha!”

“Yeah no, they’re close but not that way; god if they were dating they’d literally never stop bickering, it would be hilarious.”

“They fight enough without dating.” Vivi added.

“So who _do_ you think he likes?”

“I can’t even think of any guys he might like.” Nami paused to give it some thought.

“What are we talking about?” Robin re-joined the conversation, taking a seat on the wall before carefully removing the wrapper from the ice lolly.

“Well you missed Kaya asking if Sanji likes Zoro.”

Her roommate nearly choked on the bite of lolly she’d took at that.

“Exactly.”

“Look, I didn’t know!” Kaya defended with a smirk.

“So now we’re trying to think of there’s any guys Sanji would like if he is bi.”

“Ahhh okay.”

“Any ideas?” Vivi asked.

“Nope.”

“Cool, thanks Robin.”

“No problem, glad I could help.” She took another bite of her ice lolly.

“Get out of here mosshead you’re ruining the mood.”

“Oh get a room idiot!”

The four of them looked between each other before turning to find Zoro walking down the street in his kendo uniform. He noticed them a few seconds later before rolling his eye with an annoyed groan.

“Fuck me it only gets worse.”

“Then just keep walking.” Nami replied, crossing her arms.

“Witch!”

“Sword freak!”

“What did you say?!”

“Hi Zoro!” Kaya smiled.

“Hey Kaya.” He offered a genuine smile to her.

Nami huffed causing Robin to laugh.

“What’s that idiot doing now?” He enquired.

“Trying to ask Rebecca out by the looks of it.” Vivi answered.

“It’s about time, he literally has not stopped talking about, I’m sick of hearing about her.” Zoro grabbed a water bottle from his bag and took a drink. “You think it’s bad living with him, I have to share a room with the moron.”

“Ohhh you love each other really.” Kaya exclaimed.

The water he’d taken in came spraying out at that as he coughed and spluttered.

“What?!”

Nami and Vivi did fall off the wall this time.

“What the hell Kaya?!”

“NAMI-SWANNNNNNNN!”

Sanji ran across the road to join them. He furrowed an eyebrow at the two girls lying on their backs on the tarmac of the parking lot before scowling at Zoro.

“What you doing here moss for brains?”

“I was literally just walking back to the house then these four started bothering me.”

“Sorry to interrupt this _really interesting_ conversation, but have you four seen the time, shouldn’t you be back at the house by now?” Kaya stated.

Nami checked her watch.

“Yeah, Rosinante will be worrying.”

“He really needs to remember we’re not eight anymore. Come on, shitty eyebrows." Zoro added as he began to walk off down the street.

“Who are you calling shitty eyebrows?!”

“Does anyone else here have shitty eyebrows? No, so it’s obviously you.”

“I _will_ kick you!”

Zoro pulled his shinai from the case on his back.

“Try me, idiot!”

“Oh for pity sake!” Vivi walked between the two, snatching the shinai from him and handing it to Robin. “Do you ever stop fighting?”

“He started it!”

“Like hell did I!”

“Ughhhhh.” The three girls groaned.

Robin chuckled, finishing her ice lolly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Years Ago**

_‘Grandline House’_

That was the name written under the heading _‘New Place of Residence’_ which could only mean that was where they were dumping him. Surely it couldn’t be worse than-

No, _nothing_ could be worse than that.

The old guy who he was sure had introduced himself as one of his new care workers seemed to be saying something but he hadn’t been listening.

“You ready to go, Zoro?”

* * *

His eyes widened immediately as he looked out the window of the car as they pulled down the driveway towards the house.

It was huge!

He heard a smirk from the old guy as he got out the car and walked round to open the door for him.

“Welcome to Grandline House; it might seem a little scary at first but I’m sure you’ll find a home here.”

* * *

Entering inside had him wincing as a girl's voice screeched angrily from another room.

“LUFFY!”

Seconds later a kid came sprinting across in front of them causing Zoro to startle a little, a sandwich stuffed in his mouth as he went running up the stairs with a chuckle.

“HEY!” The ginger-haired girl was quick in pursuit. “That was not for you, thief!”

He looked up to the old man with a furrowed brow.

A chuckle followed.

“Life’s never boring here I suppose.” He offered.

A blonde haired guy peeked his head round the door also looking a little confused before a smile came to his face as he spotted him.

“Ahh, Zoro.”

He walked over.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you; my name is Rosinante, I’m one of the social workers here at the house, if you ever have a problem, or even just want to talk then let me know.”

“Thanks.” Zoro faked.

He hated this place already.

* * *

Things didn’t get any better when he discovered he’d be sharing with the loud ‘thief’ from earlier. He’d been given the option of staying in a separate room of his own for a week while he settled in but he really didn’t see the point.

The other kid was like a spring, bouncing around everywhere as if he had infinite energy and it was starting to get on his nerves.

There was a knock on the door, another guy he had yet to meet being the one to enter.

“Luffy, let Zoro get settled.”

“Aww but I’m just being supportive and welcoming.” He announced.

The man smirked.

“You are being neither of those things but I appreciate the sentiment either way.”

“Okayyyyy.” The kid groaned before he did leave the room.

“My name’s Shanks; dinner’s in an hour, okay?”

Zoro nodded.

A smile followed.

“Great, then I’ll leave you to it.”

The door closed and he was finally alone.

Sitting down on the bed he looked around the room.

There were three single beds each pushed up against a wall, a trunk at the foot and a sidetable and a lamp beside each. Bean bags of different colours occupied some of the floor space sat on a fluffy yellow circular rug covering the floorboards. A bookcase was attached to the far wall full of books, toys that had seen better days, and a lava lamp which was switched on and offering a spacey glow to the room.

Plastic glow stars had been stuck to the ceiling which in turn had been painted blue to simulate a night’s sky; if Zoro was being honest it was actually quite pretty. A bay window was on the same wall, cushions lining the seat for looking out.

The scattering of clothes lying around one of the beds suggested that it belonged to the ‘Luffy’ kid; the other seemed too unused to belong to someone.

Suddenly feeling tired he leaned back against the pillow not caring about the fact that he was still dressed and closed his eyes.

He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

“He didn’t get changed.”

“Eww Luffy your room is so messy, do you ever clean it?”

“Yeah… sometimes.”

“Ughhh.”

Had he really fallen asleep so easily at this random place?! He really must have been tired.

Groaning quietly he rubbed a hand across his eyes.

Gasps came from the doorway before hurried footsteps could be heard running away.

He watched the door be clicked closed.

Sitting upright he ruffled a hand through his hair with a yawn before the door opened once again and loud kid peered his head round with a grin.

“Dinner’s ready.”

* * *

The next day, Zoro found himself summoned to the social workers’ office and he already knew exactly what they were going to say.

“Zoro, you can’t go back to your prefecture.”

“Why?!”

“You know why.”

“What so I’m stuck living here with the other cast offs?”

Shanks raised an eyebrow.

“You can continue to be defensive all you want, I’m not going to stop you, but you can’t talk about the other kids like that, Zoro.”

He stayed quiet.

“I know we haven’t really had much of a chance to talk about what happened before you-.”

“It’s none of your business!” He growled back in response.

Shanks nodded patiently.

“Okay.”

“You say okay but you’re still not gonna’ let me leave…”

“I know it’s tough but I promise you’ll be looked after here, and Rayleigh, Rosinante, or I are always around if you do decide you want to talk about anything.”

“No thanks.”

“Well, the offer’s there if you need it. Now how about you go and chill out for a bit in your room, can you remember which one’s yours?”

He walked out the office.

“I’m not an idiot…”

* * *

He’d been sat out in the garden on his own for half-an-hour when his peace was shattered.

“Luffy!” He heard one of the other kids call from inside the house. “I would leave him alone.”

But his roommate didn’t seem to care as he waltzed over and dropped down to sit beside him.

“Zoro!”

He exhaled in annoyance.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Aww cheer up, I just came to-.”

Luffy’s arm came to wrap around his shoulder.

His breath caught as he felt sick.

Everything whited out after that.

* * *

Coming back to himself his knuckles hurt and he was panting harshly. His eyes widened as he saw Luffy on the ground beside him, his cheek a dark red.

“Get away from him!” The red-haired girl shouted as she stormed over, shoving him hard. She helped his roommate back into the house.

The old guy looked at them as they passed before heading over to him.

“R-Rayleigh?”

“Come on, before it starts raining.”

He hung his head.

“I- I didn’t...”

“‘You didn’t mean to punch him’? That’s an excuse, Zoro.”

“Are you angry?”

The social worker exhaled deeply.

“I’m not mad, kid, just disappointed.”

Zoro’s chest hurt as he felt like crying; but he wouldn’t.

“You’ve got to learn to control your anger; not everyone is your enemy.”

“I’m sorry…”

Rayleigh came to a crouch in front of him.

“Now I’m gonna’ suggest something but it’s perfectly okay if you say no.” He began. “We know someone personally who runs their own dojo, we could enrol you in it if you wanted; do you think you would feel comfortable doing that?”

Zoro’s breath shook a little.

The care worker offered a soft smile of reassurance.

“You don’t have to push yourself to do anything you don’t want to, but knowing how much you used to enjoy training with your shinai it might be nice to have some place you can train properly.”

“I want to I’m just…” He bit his lip.

Rayleigh knew the end to his sentence despite having not uttered the word and still seemed proud of the near admission regardless.

“I know that those places don’t have the greatest memories for you, kiddo, and you never have to set foot in one ever again if you don’t want to, but I think you’d be upset if you never got the chance to train again. I think it might be good for you to be able to shake off some of that anger you’ve got pent up.”

Zoro rubbed his eyes.

“So what we’re gonna’ do is if you want to try it out then I’ll go with you, or Shanks, or Rosinante, whoever you’d prefer, and we’ll stay there the whole time. No one is going to touch you, we won’t let them, and if it’s too much, or if you just want to go back to the house, then that’s fine and we’ll still be proud of you for taking those steps.”

He smiled before he nodded.

“I want to!”

“Okay, then I’ll let Kyros know he has a new student.” Rayleigh smiled. “I think you’ll like him, he’s a real nice guy; he looks intimidating but he’s a teddy bear really. I remember when he was a kid at the house; you think the house is loud now.” He smirked. “That was back when we seven kids too, who did we have again? Oh Shanks and Buggy, of course, Pedro, Lucci, Hiyori, and we’d just got little Iceburg too.”

“Shanks was a kid at Grandline House?”

“Yeah, you’ve met Buggy too, right? He comes around to ‘help out’ around the place but ends up spending half the time arguing with Shanks. I swear, I feel like I’ve spent half my life trying to get those two to stop squabbling and I still haven’t succeeded in doing so.”

Zoro laughed.

* * *

Zoro had been fine as they got out the car but as they walked towards the dojo he felt himself slowing down before coming to a complete stop just shy of the entrance.

Rayleigh came to a crouch beside him.

“Remember you call the shots here. You can take as long as you need, and if you want to go home then just tell me, it’s your choice, kiddo.”

Zoro nodded, moving in closer to the care worker.

“W-what if I’m bad again?”

“You probably weren’t bad at it last time.”

“But Koushi-… but he said I was bad and I must have been because he had to keep punishing me. If I’d been better I-.”

“Hey, shh, shh, shh.” Rayleigh cood softly in an effort to combat the rising panic in the young boy. “First of all, you’re not going to get punished, that should never have happened the first time. Second, that monst-… your shisho wanted to make you believe you were bad so that he could hurt you, none of that is going to happen here, you’re just going to train and have fun, okay?”

“But what if I _am_ bad and Kyros doesn’t want me?”

“Kyros accepts anyone of any skill level and he never kicks anyone out due to performance. We picked this dojo because we trust him as an old kid of the Grandline, you’re safe here Zoro so go enjoy yourself.”

A smile came to Zoro’s face before he nodded and continued on.

Kyros was waiting for them at the door.

“Well you must be Zoro; it is very nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He bowed.

The ex-Grandline kid bowed back before turning to Rayleigh.

“Hey old man, it's been a while. Lovely to see you.”

The care worker smirked.

“I don’t know who this old man is but it’s lovely to see you too, Kyros.”

“Hey Dad?” A girl walked over to stand beside Kyros before her eyes lit up as she spotted the visitor. “Uncle Rayleigh!”

The care worker beamed, opening his arms as the girl rushed over and threw her arms around him in a hug.

“Hello Rebecca; my goodness you’re getting tall.”

“Come on in, I’ll give you a tour.” Kyros smiled.

* * *

Everything had been going well, which was surprising.

Kyros suggested they do a trial fight to see what level he was currently at. Zoro managed to dodge and block the first few strikes but ultimately found himself unable to avoid the last which hit him in the chest.

Upon realisation that he’d lost Zoro dropped his shinai as a whimper escaped his lips, retreating into himself as he began to panic.

Clearly having saw the signs, Rayleigh rushed over and knelt down beside him.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, Zoro.”

He slowly managed to focus his gaze on the social worker.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, kiddo.”

Kyros, who had also dropped to a kneel looked both concerned and guilty.

“You did amazing, Zoro, I’m very impressed; it’s been a while since I’ve had a challenge like that. How would you feel about being in the advanced group?”

Zoro’s eyes lit up.

“I would like that.”

“Perfect, then why don’t you go home and get some rest, kiddo? Great work today, Zoro.”

“Thank you shi-.”

“Why don’t you call me Kyros?” The dojo owner offered, clearly aware of the term he never wished to utter again.

He smiled with a nod.

“Thank you, Kyros.” He bowed.

* * *

A week or so later and he still didn’t like the place. Unsurprisingly after he’d attacked Luffy they’d been separated with him being placed in the spare room until they worked things out.

The loud kid refused to talk to him altogether and the red-haired girl wouldn’t even look him in the eye.

They had yet to send him to school with the others, instead giving him time to settle in first. Due to the elementary school finishing an hour early on Wednesdays that meant he'd been dragged out with Nami and Luffy, who were the first two back, to get groceries with Shanks.

Yes, Shanks, the social worker he’d also shouted at.

**_‘SCREECH!’_ **

Furrowing an eyebrow Zoro turned suddenly to look down the street at the source of the noise, his eyes widening in seconds as he did so.

“AHHHHHHH!” People were running for their lives as a car came speeding down the street at a speed that was easily three or four times the speed limit.

And it was heading straight for them.

Zoro grabbed Nami roughly by the arm and shoved her through the open doorway of the store, just managing to avoid the car himself; the gust of air blowing up his t-shirt making it flutter from such terrifyingly close proximity.

He watched as the car attempted to swerve, knowing full well that there was no chance it would be able to in time.

“LUFFY!”

Zoro’s breathing stopped completely as he saw Shanks rush for his roommate.

Time seemed to fall into slow motion as their social worker crossed the last of the distance and grabbed Luffy, turning to shield him as much as his body could.

And then…

“SHANKS! LUFFY!”


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro’s eyes were blown wide.

His breath shook as he stood frozen.

“…S-Shanks?”

He scarcely recognised his own voice, weak and barely audible.

People were shouting around him but it was all just a blur.

“No, no, no, no, no…”

Zoro dropped to his knees beside where both Shanks and Luffy lay motionless on the ground.

“Hey!” He turned expecting to find Nami but instead she was gone. “Dammit!”

Fisting a hand in Shanks’ coat he gripped on tight as he tried to force back the sob threatening to spill out from his throat.

“Please…”

The coat fell away from the care worker’s shoulder.

Zoro gagged before the contents of his stomach came up on the tarmac beside him.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before removing Shanks’ belt and using it along with the material of the coat as tourniquet in an attempt to try and stop the blood that was still gushing from the now open wound.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you.” He announced before that strength fell away with a whimper. “You need to wake up so that I can tell you I’m sorry…”

A siren cried out as his ears began to ring from the sheer volume.

“I’m going to need you to step back so that we can treat them.” Came the soft but firm voice of a paramedic.

Hands came to rest on his arms, moving him back from their care worker and Luffy who were still yet to stir.

Zoro struck out against the touch.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He squirmed in an attempt to try and get back to them. “Shanks! Luffy!”

“Calm down, it’s okay; we’re going to help them.”

But he wasn’t listening.

Between their care worker and Luffy, the blood, and the hands on his skin, it was all too much.

“LET GO OFF MEEEEEE!” He screamed as he began to fight back, lashing out at the guy holding him back. “SHANKS! LUFFY!”

“Can I get-…”

Zoro stopped listening.

He stopped caring.

All he cared about was Shanks and Luffy and like hell was he going to leave them.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

“…D-Don’t touch him…”

Zoro’s eyes darted to the dangerously weak voice knowing exactly who it belonged to.

A cough followed before Shanks’ head turned ever so slightly against the tarmac to look in his direction.

“…he’s scared because you’re touching him.”

Zoro was nearly hyperventilating by this point but his breathing began to improve after the paramedic removed his touch.

“Shanks…”

The care worker, although down an arm, struggled to a smile, eyes half-lidded as he desperately held onto consciousness for him.

“You need to let them help…” He coughed.

“Shanks… your ar-”

“I’ll be fine, just… don’t fight them.”

Zoro nodded.

“I won’t.”

“G-good boy…”

And his eyes slipped closed once again.

The paramedics quickly went to work on the two.

Another walked over and held out a blanket.

“Here kid.”

“Th- thank you.” He wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Come on, there’s another one of your friends already in here.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow before looking into the back of the ambulance where, as stated, Nami was sat in much the same position as him with a blanket also around her. He climbed up and took a seat beside her.

Nami was silent for a minute or so before finally speaking up.

“I’m sorry…”

He shook his head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Zoro watched as she went to place her hand on his arm before realising and retracting it back.

She looked so sad.

Maybe… maybe he could manage being touched for a little while… just until they got to the hospital. Calming his breath with a deep exhale he hesitated for a second before lifting his arm and wrapping it around her, pulling her in against him.

Nami looked up at his with tearful eyes before slowly leaning her head against his side.

The contact felt different which surprised him; normally he’d been freaking out, or throwing punches in desperation against it. Although he hadn’t known Nami for that long, and he didn’t really know much about her, his brain was clearly able to rationalise that she meant him no harm, plus he was the one to initiate it, if he wanted to stop he could just move away; he had control in the situation.

They stayed like that until they reached the hospital.

* * *

Rayleigh had been the one to answer the phone and he was sure he’d lost a few years of his life because of it. Rosinante hadn’t fared much better, the care worker nearly having thrown up the second he’d been relayed the news.

There immediate problem was that the older kids were still at school and wouldn’t be finished for another half-hour or so and they also had Vivi and Franky to look after too, the two already home from their early finish day at the elementary school.

From what they’d been told about the nature of the accident it wasn’t potentially a good idea to take kids as young as nine to visit leaving them with no choice but to call around in desperation for another social worker to cover at the house for the night.

After five minutes of non-stop phone Rayleigh eventually found someone who, thankfully, had a day-off and lived in the area. She arrived just as they were getting ready to leave meaning they were able to rush into the car and head for the hospital.

Reaching the parking lot of the hospital Rosinante had sent his colleague off ahead as he parked up before rushing to join him once finished. When he entered inside Rayleigh had already managed to grab a doctor.

A short consultation later and they were at least able to breathe a little easier after hearing the news that both Shanks and Luffy were alive and responding well to treatment.

Shanks had taken the brunt of the impact, which, very clearly, had been his friend’s intention. This meant that Luffy had come away from the collision with just some lacerations and road rash to show for it. They’d given the kid some medicine to help with the pain and so he’d been asleep since they’d been brought in.

“Over there.”

He was brought from his thoughts as Rayleigh pointed across the waiting room.

Zoro and Nami were both sat in the corner with every hint of worry they were feeling painted on their faces.

Rosinante hurried over.

Nami noticed him first, a whimper escaping her lips before she threw her arms around him as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay…” He lifted her up into his arms as he began to gently stroke a hand through her hair in comfort and reassurance. “It’s okay, you’re okay, sweetie, they’re gonna’ be just fine.”

Rayleigh walked over to Zoro.

The kid had his head down, eyes staring blankly at the patterned tile flooring, shaking hands clenched.

He ducked his head down to try and meet his gaze, offering a smile as he found it.

“Hey, bud.”

The social worker reached out for his hands and turned them over revealing the blood staining them.

Shanks’ blood.

Rayleigh noticed this too as he took a deep breath.

“Hey little man, why don’t we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up a little?”

Zoro nodded.

“Come on then, kiddo.” His hand hovered behind the boy’s back as they walked out into the corridor, making sure not to touch him, knowing that would be the last thing Zoro needed.

Rosinante took the seat Zoro had previously vacated and placed Nami down on his lap, the young girl huddling in against him.

“You were very brave, you and Zoro.” He began softly.

“It was really scary.” She voiced before sniffling and looking up at him. “Are Shanks and Luffy going to be okay?”

“They’re going to be just fine, sweetheart; they’re just sleeping right now so that their bodies can get better."

“Family of Monkey D. Luffy?”

“Yeah, that’s us.”

The doctor walked over giving a smile to Nami as she sat down on the seat beside them.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Kureha.”

Rosinante nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“The same to you. Now before I begin, may I ask what your relationship to the patient is?”

“I’m his guardian.”

“So you are in charge of his care?”

“Yes.”

“And the…” She looked at the file she was holding. “Portgas D. Shanks he was brought in alongside, do you know if he has anyone we should call, there aren’t any numbers on file besides yours?”

Rosinante shook his head.

“Aside from his nephew he doesn’t have any living relatives; my colleague and I are his emergency contacts.”

The doctor turned to Nami and smiled.

“And who do we have here?”

The young girl, unusually shy but not surprising given that day’s events, tried to hide against his shirt.

He rubbed a hand up and down her back.

“This is Nami.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you both. Here.”

Nami’s eyes went wide at the offered sticker before a smile came to her face as he carefully peeled it, the flower, sun, lion… thing coming to adorn her yellow stripey t-shirt.

“What do you say?” He prompted.

“Thank you!” Nami replied.

“No problem, dear.”

“Dad!” A familiar voice called.

He turned to see Law walking over, still dressed in his school uniform.

“What the hell happened?! Are Luffy and Shanks okay?”

“They’re fine.” Rosinante leant up to sneak a kiss to his son’s cheek.

Law batted his hand away gently.

“Did you have a good day at school?”

“Yeah, right up until I got your text; did they catch the ass-…” Law stopped himself before he could swear in front of small ears. “…the guy who hit them?”

“Not sure, the police are dealing with all that stuff.”

Rayleigh and Zoro arrived back not long after.

Rosinante turned back to the doctor.

“Sorry, we’re taking over your entire hospital, aren’t we?”

But the doctor only smiled.

“No it’s nice to see they have so many visitors. Luffy should be coming round soon and I think it’s best if you be there when he does. Are you going to be okay?” She looked around all of them.

“You go; I’ll stay with the kids.” Rayleigh instructed.

“Right.” He nodded.

“Then let me find you a family room rather than trying to squeeze in here.” The doctor stood up and headed towards the desk, she was gone for a minute or so before returning with a key. “Right, let’s go.”

“Traffy!” Nami fussed, reaching her arms out to him.

Rosinante passed her over.

“Hey, Nami.” Law gave her a smile. “I like your sticker.”

A toothy grin followed.

“The doctor lady gave me it!”

“And don’t think I forgot about you, sweetheart.” She leant down to hold out a sticker to Zoro. “Here, take one for your friend Luffy too, I’m sure he’d like one when he wakes up.”

Zoro didn’t really seem to be overly interested in the sticker but he still accepted it and thanked her all the same.

“Traf, did Ace just go home after school, I presume you walked with him?”

“Yeah but I didn’t get your text until after that; I can go and get him if you want, I’m guessing they haven’t given you any times for when they might get discharged so he’ll start to worry if we don’t make it home tonight.”

Rosinante nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s not that far. Are you okay with them both or do you want me to take any of them with me?”

“I’ll be more than fine, you just go get Ace.” Rayleigh nodded.

Traffy went to put Nami down but the young girl resisted, burying herself closer into his neck.

He offered a soft smile.

“How about we go and get some fresh air and find Ace, yeah?”

She nodded.

“Okay.”

“Remember to tell him Shanks is okay; the doctor said he just needed sewed up and a blood transfusion.” It was strange to talk about losing an arm so casually but the kids didn’t need to panic themselves to death over it, and he knew Shanks would be more angry at him for making them worry.

Rosinante looked between them.

“Now you two be good for Traffy and Rayleigh, okay?”

He got a small nod from Zoro in response; it was something at least.

“Be safe.” He pressed a kiss to his son’s crown.

“You too. Come on then, princess.”

Traffy headed off down the corridor.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

“Mhhmm…”

Sat on a chair beside the bed, Rosinante leant forwards to rest his elbows on the mattress as the young boy began to stir.

“Hey, kiddo.” He began, tone soft. “You wanna’ open those eyes for me?”

Luffy took a little while coming out from whatever they’d given him but soon enough their gazes met.

“Hi.”

Rosinante smiled.

“Hello yourself.”

The young boy cuddled up against the pillow.

“Is Shanks okay, he protected me?”

“He’s just fine, Luffy.”

“Okay… can I sleep again Rosi, I’m tired?”

As if he could say no to that voice.

“Of course you can, sweetie; just rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Morning**

Zoro was miles away when the doctor from the previous day came to sit next to him. She had come to talk to them all a few minutes earlier but he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything she'd said.

“Hey, sweetie, I don't think I caught your name yesterday?”

He didn’t reply, she didn’t seem too bothered by it though as she simply smirked and continued.

“I have a question for you actually. The paramedics that brought your care worker to the hospital said that he had a tourniquet already applied to his arm when they arrived, how did you know to do that?”

Zoro crossed his arms as he tried not to think of the dojo.

“Just did.”

“Well you potentially saved your care worker’s life, that’s something to be real proud of.”

But he didn’t want credit; he just wanted Shanks and Luffy to be okay.

“I’ve got to be getting back to work; it was nice meeting you, kid.” The doctor smiled before she left the family room.

The TV in the corner was playing away on some news channel.

_‘Good morning this is Nippon 365 News bringing all of the latest news and headlines. Our top story remains the same; as reported yesterday, actor Vinsmoke Judge has been arrested and taken into custody on numerous charges. Police received a tip from an anonymous caller late on Wednesday after hearing sounds of distress from the Vinsmoke family home; when they went to investigate officers discovered…’_

Zoro yawned, slumping down in his chair.

Rosinante was certainly interested in whatever they had to say, his expression that of concern.

Law rose from his seat and began pacing round the room.

“Was Luffy okay?”

Rosinante’s eyes didn’t move from the screen as he replied.

“Yeah he’s just a little scratched up and bruised; it could have been a lot worse. I swear that kid’s made of rubber.”

Ace, who had Nami lying asleep tucked in against his chest, was gently stroking a hand through her hair looking miles away.

Law walked over and offered a clap to his shoulder.

“Hey, they’re both fine.” He reassured.

But Ace was still far from believing that fact, evident from the fear etched into his expression, having not been able to see either his Uncle or his little brother.

“You heard the doctor there, they're talking about discharging Luffy soon; we’ll probably get an update on Shanks then.”

“I know, I just-.” Ace scrubbed a hand down his face. “I hate this waiting, it’s driving me insane.”

“We really need to get these two home soon.” Rosinante motioned between Zoro and Nami.

“I’ll take them back once we get Luffy, saves a trip.” Rayleigh yawned with a stretch. “We need to think about breakfast too.”

“Hey Traf?”

The older boy looked up at this Dad.

“Yeah?”

Rosinante chucked over his wallet.

“Fancy doing a trek around the vending machines in this place to find something for you four?” He smirked.

“Sure why not, I’ve been looking for an excuse for a walk.”

“Here, give her to me.” The social worker took Nami from Ace.

“I’m not hungry.” The teen spoke up.

“You need to eat, Ace.” Rayleigh stated.

“Go on, Zoro, you too.”

He nodded, getting to his feet and following Law.

* * *

They eventually found a vending machine after a five minute traipse around the corridors.

Law inspected the contents.

“What do seven-year-olds eat?” He asked.

Ace shrugged.

They both turned to him.

“I’m eight…”

The two smirked but clearly tried to hide it.

He shoved his hands into his pockets with a scowl.

“I don’t care, just pick something.”

Law sighed before looking back to the machine.

“Okay so what does this have? Crisps, biscuits, and sandwiches, yeah not at those prices.” He scoffed. “Come on, there’s a grocery store just down the street that’ll have better stuff than this.”

* * *

Arriving back at the family room Zoro was already halfway finished his onigiri pair.

“Oh well done.” Rosinante smiled. “I take it the vending machine was a bust?”

“It wasn’t that bad it was just stupidly priced.”

Law began to distribute everything.

“Everyone happy?”

“Mmhmm.” They agreed, all happily eating away.

“Good work boys.” Rayleigh praised.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Zoro sat on the stairs listening to their care workers quietly talk between themselves.

“Shanks you should barely be out of bed never mind here, are you trying to get that arm infected?”

“I don’t have much of anything left to infect.” He smirked but Rayleigh didn’t see the joke.

“Go home and rest for god sake, I can hold the fort here.”

“Not on your own you can’t, and especially not if the new kid is being brought here.”

“The new kid is still in the hospital, Rosinante is there with him; Luffy’s on bed rest, and the other kids are hardly a handful; Ace will kick my ass if he knows you’ve been round here.”

Shanks exhaled.

“Fine…”

“Good.”

“Before I go though, have the files come through yet?”

“Yep, got them this morning; the poor kid, it’s such a high profile case, I don’t think there’s anyone alive who hasn’t at least briefly heard about him, especially not after those pictures leaked online.”

"People are cruel, both his father for doing this and the people who thought it was acceptable to share photos of an abused kid tied up in a basement; and shame on the people who shared it further." Shanks shook his head sickened.

Without even seeing the file he knew exactly who they were talking about.

_‘Vinsmoke Sanji’_

His Dad was an actor famous for a bunch of different popular movies and TV shows. He'd never seen any of them but going off how Franky described him, he must have had a lot of fans.

He'd seen the pictures they were talking about.

He wished he hadn't.

Zoro recognised the name from the news report Rosinante had been watching back in the hospital.

Small gasps could be heard behind him before Nami and Vivi came sprinting down the stairs.

“Shanks is back!” They shouted.

“Wait what?!” Came Koza’s voice followed by rushed footsteps as his and Iceburg’s heads popped over the bannister on the landing as they looked down to the hallway.

“Shanks!” The older boys exclaimed as they also hastily descended.

The social worker, clearly in a lot of pain but managing it well, offered a smile as he was rushed by the two girls who threw their arms around his waist, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Koza and Iceburg hung back with Franky, who had also come out of his room to see him.

“Hey kids.”

Rayleigh looked almost tearful himself in the doorway as he watched the scene.

“We’ve missed you!”

“Yo Shanks, what happened to your hat?”

Zoro smiled before heading back upstairs.

* * *

Slowly opening the door he tiptoed inside before pushing it quietly closed.

Luffy was exactly where he’d left him fast asleep, his newly obtained straw hat hanging from the post of the headboard.

Taking a seat on his own bed he leant back against the wall and exhaled deeply.

A light groan could be heard before Zoro turned to find the loud kid’s gaze on him.

“Luffy!” His eyes widened. “Hey, are you okay?”

A nod followed.

Zoro took a breath.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I shouldn’t have punched you.”

“I don’t think that was really you doing that.” His roommate stated. “Your eyes went all glazy and weird then you did it.”

“It was still me though so I’m sorry.” Zoro paused. “And… I froze up when I first saw the car; I wasted all that time when I could have used it to get you out of the way. Shanks got hurt so bad because of it and so did you. I let you down, please forgive me. I swear, from this point on, that I won’t ever let something like that happen again. I’ll get stronger, I promise…” His voice shook. “Is… is that okay?”

Luffy broke out into a grin.

“Yep!”

Zoro smirked.

“At least think about it a little.” He teased.

“Nuh uh, don’t need to because now I have an awesome first-mate.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“A what now?”

“On my pirate crew!”

Zoro’s expression was truly blank at the statement.

“You’ve seen Merry out in the garden right, she’s our ship! I’m the Captain, Nami’s the navigator, Franky’s the shipwright, and you can be my first-mate!”

“I’d rather be a swordsman.” He stated.

“You can be both!”

Zoro smiled.

“And what exactly is this crew called, Captain?”

Luffy chuckled at the title before he began to think.

“Hmmm…”

Looking around he noticed the straw hat before his eyes lit up.

~

_With Rayleigh’s hand providing reassurance on his shoulder he took a breath before walking inside the room. Shanks was sat on the edge of the hospital bed putting on his shirt, he looked up as he entered._

_Luffy’s gaze immediately fell to the space where his arm had once been, his lip wobbling._

_“Hiya Luffy.”_

_Rushing over he threw himself against his social worker’s chest, hand gripping at the fabric of his shirt as he broke down into tears for the first time since the accident._

_“Shanks… you’re arm…” His incredibly small voice spoke up._

_But the older man didn’t have a hint of anger or regret on his face, only the same soft smile he’d worn since the day they’d met._

_“It’s only an arm, it’s no big deal. I’m just glad you’re alright.”_

_Reaching out for the sidetable, Shanks picked up his signature straw hat, admiring it for a few seconds._

_“Luffy.”_

_He looked up seconds before the hat was pressed to his head._

_“This hat is dear to me; it’s my treasure. Someone gave it to me what feels like a lifetime ago now, someone who meant a lot to me, so take good care of it.”_

~

“The Straw Hat Pirates!”

* * *

**The Next Day**

_'Like Judge would do something like that'_

_'I don't believe any of this, Judge is a good person!'_

_'This is like obviously a set up, so he has four other kids who are completely fine, why would he only abuse one of them, nothing adds up, and he's not even like the last kid so he wasn't a mistake? Something is real fishy.'_

Rosinante felt both enraged and sick as he scrolled through the 'Judge Vinsmoke' trending tab online.

How could they be so dismissive of everything that young boy had endured?

He glanced to the bed where the young boy slept with a sigh.

‘VINSMOKE SANJI – Age 8’

The doctors had described a life of abuse and neglect while the police reported conditions like that of a caged animal, locked away without human contact under the ploy of his own apparent death to further his father’s career. It was almost like the plot to one of Vinsmoke’s movies and yet this boy had lived through it all just to escape into a world where no one wanted to even believe it happened in the first place.

It was truly vile.

A light whimper could be heard as the young boy shivered.

“It’s okay Sanji, you’re in the hospital and you’re safe.”

Rosinante grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and unfolded it, draping it gently over him.

“Just sleep kiddo.”

* * *

Rayleigh was sat on the computer in the office when the front door opened.

“Traffy!” He heard Vivi exclaim.

“Hey!”

He smiled, pushing back the chair and heading downstairs.

Sure enough the young teen had made an appearance.

Vivi ran off with a giggle.

“You know, just because your Dad’s at the hospital with the new kid doesn’t mean you’re in charge of taking over his shifts?” He teased.

“With everything that’s happened to Shanks and Luffy you guys really need some extra hands right now; just tell me what needs done and I’ll help out.”

Rayleigh clapped him on the shoulder.

“You’re a good kid.”

* * *

**1 Week Later**

His phone buzzed.

_‘1 New Message from **Pink Pest** ’_

Zoro groaned.

* * *

He walked into the dining room to find two of the older boys sat at the table. They seemed to notice he was looking for someone.

“You okay?” Koza asked.

“Where is everyone?”

“Shanks has the rest of the week off, Rayleigh is in the office, Rosinante’s at the hospital with the new kid that’s coming, Luffy’s asleep, and the rest of the kids are out on the Merry in the garden.” Iceburg supplied.

“You need something?”

He shook his head.

“No, it’s okay; thanks.”

* * *

Sneaking out of the house had been easy than he’d imagined it would but it also made him feel like shit for taking advantage of the place being upside down after everything that had happened.

“Horohorohoro.”

Zoro paused before turning with a groan.

He spotted her a few seconds later.

“Hey.”

He didn’t respond.

“Trying to avoid me altogether now are you, that’s pretty rude?”

“I’m not in the mood, Perona.”

“Hey I’m just trying to-.”

“Oh just stop will ya’, we both know were not actually related, you have zero responsibility to look after me and you know it.”

Perona scowled.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good; and don’t you dare say we’re not family, you’re my brother whether you like it or not and you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

They both paused to take a breath and calm down, emotions high.

“You dyed your hair pink?” Zoro broke the silence.

Perona giggled.

“D’you like it?”

“It’s garish.”

“Says you, green hair; and would it kill you to give me a compliment for once in your life?”

“Nah I’m good for now.” Zoro smirked before a smile appeared.

Perona reached out, hesitating just before contact in case he didn’t want it, but smiled as he didn’t flinch before ruffling his hair.

“Come and eat lunch with me, I brought your favourite.”

“Fine.” He agreed with fake reluctance.

* * *

They ended up going to the park, his sister having brought an old blanket for them to sit on.

“So, has Rayleigh been looking after you? The other kids haven’t been giving you a hard time have they?”

“Perona…” He groaned. “I’m not a little kid.”

“Hey, I worry.” She opened a bento box to reveal her handmade onigiri before handing one to him. “I got used to looking after you, I’m not just gonna’ break out of it just like that.”

Zoro looked between the snack and his sister with a smile.

_You’ll never not look after me._

“Hey, Roni?”

She groaned a little at the nickname but looked up regardless.

“Yeah?”

“What I said earlier, about us not being family, I- I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.” Perona offered a soft smile. “So, do you want to tell me what's gotten you so upset?”

“I haven’t been sleeping very well.”

“You still having those nightmares, Roro?”

He winced.

“No, it wasn’t _that_. My uhh- one of the social workers and a kid from the house got hurt and I saw it happen.”

Perona’s eyes widened in horror.

“Oh my god! Zoro, I’m sorry, are they okay?!”

“Shanks lost an arm, and Luffy is just sleeping it off, they’re both okay other than that though.”

“Are you okay?”

“It doesn’t matter about me, they were the ones involved.”

“Of course it matters; you saw something traumatic and it’s obviously had an effect on you.”

“I’m fine; can we please just change the subject?”

She exhaled.

“Okay.”

“So, any luck with your Dad?”

Zoro watched her mask slip for a few seconds before she quickly forced a smile for him.

“Not yet, but I know he’s out there. I swear, when I find him I’ll make him adopt you then we can be together again.”

“Is your landlord still giving you trouble?”

“Well I don’t really blame him for not being my biggest fan; I mean, he did get dumped with an emancipated kid in his building who’s always late to pay her rent.”

Zoro scowled.

“You’re sixteen; he should think you’re amazing for what you’re managing to do!”

He watched the sad smile which briefly appeared on her face.

“I’m not amazing, I’ve screwed up too bad to ever be called that, but I promise I’m going to fix this.”

“Perona…” He sighed, hating how his sister felt responsible for everything that had happened.

“I’ll find a better job and get a place where we can both live together, I just need a little more time and-.”

“Perona.”

She silenced.

“Thank you.”

A smile appeared.

“You should be more careful, people are gonna’ think you like me if you keep saying stuff like that.”

Zoro chuckled.

“You’re the most amazing-est sister in the whole entire world.” He teased in a stupid voice.

“Oh shush; eat your onigiri before I steal it back.”

“You’re so bossy.”

“Yeah ‘cause it’s the only way things get into your thick skull.” She teased.

He smirked around a bite of onigiri.


	8. Chapter 8

**Present Day**

Lying on his back on the deck of the Sunny, Zoro stirred ~~from his nap~~ at the sound of someone climbing aboard.

It was shitty eyebrows.

“What do you want?” He asked.

The blonde scowled at him before taking a seat beside the railing.

“Wanted some fresh air, is that a problem?”

He rolled his eye.

A few seconds later the cook spoke up.

“You ever think about when we came here?”

“No.” He lied. “Do you?”

Sanji exhaled.

“Recently yeah.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“When I uhh… when I had my interview with Zeff for the job at the Baratie a memory came back to me that I hadn’t thought about in years. It threw me for a loop and I’ve been having dreams about those days since then, I guess it’s just playing on my mind.”

“Is that why you won’t shut up at night?” He joked before regretting his words immediately. “Sorry, that was-.”

“I can sleep downstairs if-.”

“Sanji no.” He shut the idea down immediately. “I shouldn’t have joked about something like that. If you have nightmares then you have nightmares, you can’t help it; you’re not putting me out at all.”

The blonde nodded nervously.

Zoro sighed.

When the blonde had first moved to the house he’d been a complete dick to him; not even trying to see the difference in their situations or to understand that everyone dealt with their own shit in a range of ways.

He'd come out of his own stuff never wanting it to ever be brought up again. He didn't cry, and he didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't.

Sanji hadn't been too different in the talking area. He too didn't want to talk about what happened, and winced viciously any time Shanks or Rosinante mentioned the trial.

But he did cry.

Unlike Zoro, Sanji really, really wanted to be around people. The guy had been scared of his own shadow but he feared being alone more. He would latch on to anyone, for better or for worse, just to have that presence.

He’d found that annoying as a kid too after Sanji seemed to follow him around a lot. It was hard not to wince as he thought back on the times they'd purposely leave him, or worse, when he'd lost his temper one day and screamed for Sanji to leave him the hell alone.

And Sanji hadn't cried, which only made him feel worse.

Instead he just nodded and accepted it as if it was his fault when it absolutely wasn't.

He was a stupid, horrible, selfish brat when he was younger and he hated himself for it.

He’d hated the world back then and the people in it.

Hate was probably too strong of a word.

In reality he’d just closed himself off and didn't really talk to anyone besides the others at the house and occasionally Perona when she forced him to. He’d just wanted to sleep and forget he even existed.

And then what happened… happened.

Turns out he was very, very depressed, something they discovered after Rosinante had taken him to the doctors. It had come from Law's suspicion and he’d been right as always.

So he’d ended up with regular therapy appointments and antidepressants that tasted like shit. They did their job though so he didn't mind too much.

He'd attempted to fix things with Sanji but it was already too late. His friend played it off like he'd completely forgotten and instead seemed to just be happy that he even wanted to talk to him at all after the incident.

Most would look and think 'I thought you said it was too late', but it wasn't the external Sanji he'd hurt, it was the internal.

He'd told a kid who was never seen as anything but a mistake and a failure that he wasn't worth his time.

Told someone whose death was faked by his asshole father that his existence was annoying.

Told someone who'd spent far too much time locked away that he was a baby for seeking comfort.

He didn’t stop to think at the time, so focused on not wanting to be at the house to care but looking back now it was clear as day why he struggled to understand the blonde; Sanji was touch-starved and he didn’t want to be touched at all.

Sanji, as with any new kid, was giving a room to himself to ease the settling in process meaning that he spent the first week in the room which would later belong to Chopper; not that he ever slept in there.

He remembered how Rayleigh, Shanks, or Rosinante would always go downstairs in the mornings to find Sanji, for whatever reason, asleep curled up on the couch in the living room rather than the bed upstairs. He would get embarrassed and then scared thinking he was going to get told off for it, which he obviously never did, before rushing off upstairs back to the room he’d been assigned not to be seen again for the rest of the day.

Zoro didn’t understand it and back then he couldn’t give a shit to try.

After the week was up Sanji seemed determined to give up the room and instead move into theirs as he was supposed to.

This meant two things: one, the room had a constant awkward vibe thanks to the new addition, and two, he soon found himself unable to get to sleep thanks to Sanji sobbing in bed during the night. He was clearly trying his best to be quiet but it was still one of the things he’d found annoying as a kid and looking back he couldn’t believe how insensitive he’d been.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been as equally terrified of everything and everyone when he’d moved in.

Zoro scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“I remember the day you arrived.”

Sanji furrowed an eyebrow.

“Really? I must have been really annoying back then." Sanji tried to laugh it off but it wasn't hard to see through it.

He shook his head.

“No, you weren’t, you just wanted someone to care.”

* * *

**Seven Years Ago**

The new kid ended up being in the hospital for three weeks with them barely seeing Rosinante during that time. Shanks had returned from leave much to the relief of Rayleigh. The old man would never admit it but he really did need the extra set of hands around the place.

He’d started school with the rest of the kids which saw him actually start to make friends with the ones who were around his age in the house, mainly Luffy, Nami, Franky, and Vivi.

Having previously been the newest kid in the house this was the first time he'd seen a new arrival. They were all called down to the living room for a house meeting which seemed normal but upon seeing the expressions of the other kids he realised that maybe it wasn't. Rosinante had firmly told them to give the new kid some space over the next week or so and to be kind.

Zoro wouldn't even have the chance to be anything other than that as he barely even saw the kid. He was sure he’d spotted him once talking to Rayleigh, or more accurately, Rayleigh talking to him, but that was about it.

* * *

**Two Days After Sanji’s Arrival to the House**

Smushed together on the window seat Zoro, Nami, Iceburg, and Luffy attempted to get a good view of what was happening outside.

“Move!”

Zoro pushed back against Nami’s attempts to shove him away.

“No way!”

“I wonder why the press are here?”

Koza, who was lying on his bed reading a comic, scoffed.

“Why do you think?!”

“We’re famous!” Luffy chuckled.

Vivi picked at the bean bag she was sat on as she shook her head.

“Do you seriously not know?...”

Zoro clicked the window open slightly.

“Are there any updates regarding Vinsmoke Sanji?!” They heard a reporter ask.

“No comment.” Came the voice of Rayleigh. “Now this is private property and I want you to leave.”

“Is it true that Vinsmoke Judge abused his son?!”

“You are asking for private information on a case involving a vulnerable child. You’re journalists; you know fine well the rules regarding minors in this country. My colleague is on the phone with the police so I suggest you leave.”

Footsteps approached causing them all to freeze upon realisation they were busted before a hand reached out to close the window and pull the curtain.

“You just got a new housemate and you’re eavesdropping about what happened to him; I thought you were all better than that…”

The six of them were silent after that as Shanks left the room.

Luffy and Nami joined Vivi on the bean bags while Iceburg flopped down on one of the spare beds.

Exhaling Zoro stood up and walked towards the door.

“Hey, where you going, I think they want us to stay put till the vultures are gone?” Koza asked.

“Just gonna’ grab a drink.”

“Oooh bring me one!” Luffy chimed in.

“Me too!” Nami grinned.

He rolled his eyes.

“Fine…”

“Yay! Thank you!” They echoed.

Leaving the room he walked down the hallway before coming to a stop just shy of the stairs.

The new kid was sat with his knees pulled up to his chest on the fourth step, arms wrapped around them as the press continued to shout questions from outside.

He was shaking.

“HURRY UP, ZORO!” Luffy shouted.

The new kid startled, eyes darting to see him watching and like a spooked animal, he quickly got to his feet and ran off downstairs.

Zoro groaned before heading down too.

“You okay, Sanji?” He heard Rayleigh ask.

Looking round the door the new kid looked almost trapped as if he hadn’t been expected the care worker to be in the living room when he’d walked in. He stood there without saying a word for a few seconds before slowly shaking his head.

Rayleigh sighed softly.

“I know it’s still early days and that naturally it’s going to take time for you to really come to trust us, but I still want you to know that we’re on your side, we will _always_ be on your side and we’re going to keep you safe. You’re not alone anymore and you’re never going to be again, you have a support system in Shanks, Rosinante, and myself, and even the other kids too, and that trust will grow naturally. We just want what’s best for you so don’t hesitate to tell us if you’re feeling anxious, or scared, or if something is bothering you because we will do everything in our power to help.”

Another nod before he rushed off.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Luffy seemed to be related to everyone, that was something Zoro had quickly realised. First it was the older kid that often came around, then it was another kid slightly older than him, and finally the old guy who arrived.

Luffy’s Grandpa.

Zoro had plonked himself down on the stairs when he arrived. He knew he was probably intruding but Luffy was aware of his presence and didn’t seem bothered so he’d just stayed put.

“Has he been behaving himself?” Luffy’s Grandpa asked, ruffling the kid’s hair.

“He’s been as good as gold.” Rosinante smiled.

“Has he?” Shanks teased.

That got a hearty laugh from Garp.

“I know it’s rude to ask but what the hell happened to your arm, son?”

“He lost it saving me.” Luffy beat him to the answer. “Some guy nearly ran me over and Shanks got me out of the way.”

Luffy’s Grandpa’s eyes were wide before he walked over and took Shanks’ hand, squeezing it with a shake, head lowered in a bow.

“Thank you.”

But Shanks just shook his head.

“There’s really no need, Garp, I’d have done the same for any of these kids, you know that.”

“Still, I appreciate everything you’ve done for Luffy and Ace, you too of course, Rosinante.”

"And what about me?" Rayleigh asked with a smirk as he walked in from the living room.

"Wow, look at you, you look like more of an old man every time I see you."

"Speak for yourself."

“How’s Dad doing, the last time I spoke to him he told me about how much louder Marine Headquarters is with you there?” Rosinante asked.

Garp laughed.

“Glad I could provide an improvement to the atmosphere.” He paused. “Sengoku talks about you a lot, he showed me some photos from back when you were younger, you looked almost presentable back that.”

“Something wrong with how I dress, Garp?” He teased with a smirk.

Luffy’s Grandpa shook his head.

“Anyway, where’s that kid of yours?”

“Traffy was in the garden; hang on, I’ll see if I can find him.”

Rosinante walked off.

“So Shanks, how’s Ace and Sabo doing?”

“They’re still getting into just as much trouble as they were back when you were in charge of them; if that answers your question?”

Garp chuckled.

“It certainly does.”

Law made an appearance a few seconds later with Rosinante in tow.

“Ahh there he is.” Garp smiled.

“Hi.”

“How are you getting on in high school, you’d just started there if I remember correctly?”

“It’s fine I guess.”

Rosinante smirked.

“He’s only really interested in science; apparently all the other subjects are boring.”

“What do you want me to lie?” The older kid teased.

“Hey just be glad he’s interested in any of them, this one certainly isn’t.” Garp motioned to Luffy.

“That’s not true Grandpa!”

“Go on then…”

“Uhhhh… I like… sports?”

That caused the three social workers and Law to burst out laughing.

“Since when?!” Rayleigh asked.

“Oh I don’t know, school is boring.” His roommate crossed his arms with a pout.

His grandpa shook his head.

“What are you going to do with them, eh?”

“I promise you Garp, Ace is not much better.”

“Yeah, where do you think Luffy got it from?”

Luffy beamed.

“Ace is awesome!”

“It was nice meeting you.” Law gave a smile before heading back off towards the garden.

“Nice seeing you too.”

It was then that Garp turned to look at the stairs.

“Oh hey, I haven’t seen you two around before.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow at ‘two’ before he glanced behind him to find Sanji sitting further up the staircase.

“This is Zoro and Sanji, our newest kids.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you boys. You got a favourite sub-.” As if realising who the kid was and remembering his previous situation, Garp changed his question. “Have any career aspirations?”

Neither of them answered for a few seconds before…

“I-I like cooking.” Came Sanji’s small voice in reply.

The old man smiled.

“A chef then? Very nice, I’ll have to visit your restaurant when you have one.”

The response brought a huge grin to Sanji’s face before he nodded eagerly.

“And how about you?”

He shrugged.

“Ehhh, you’re young, you’ll figure it out eventually; sometimes these things just surprise ya’.” He turned to Luffy. “You ready, squirt?”

“Uh huh!” Luffy adjusted his hat before running to the door.

“I’ll see you all later.”

“Bye, have fun!” Rosinante waved.

“Take care you two.” Shanks smiled.

* * *

Still wondering about the mystery of how Luffy and Ace were related, he eventually got his answer later that night when Sanji, who of course was sharing a room with them now, had asked him about it.

“Hey Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“You know how you and Ace are brothers?”

“Uh huh.”

“How are you related?”

“Well my Grandpa took me in after my Dad left. Ace’s Mom didn’t tell Shanks she was pregnant and Grandpa didn’t know Shanks so when Ace was born he looked after him too. Dadan helped take care of us as well which is where we met our other brother Sabo. My Grandpa got promoted in the Marines which meant he had to move across country to their Headquarters. He didn't think it was right to drag us away from everyone we knew and Sabo so the only way to stay was for us to come here. When Shanks was looking through Ace's file he saw his birth certificate and his sister's name on it. He ended up taking in Ace instead but I see him almost all the time so I don't mind.”

Sanji smiled softly.

“Do you miss him?”

“Of course I do, but I have tons of friends here, and Ace and Sabo, so I’m fine.” He replied with a grin, as if trying to reassure the blonde.

There was a gentle knock at the door before Rosinante’s voice spoke up.

“Lights out boys it’s late.”

“Okay!”

* * *

Zoro hit the mat with a thump as he cursed under his breath.

Shisho smirked before coming to a kneel beside him.

“I win again.”

His breathing raced as a hand came towards his face, another at his chest.

“No…” His voice was almost a whimper as he shook his head.

The touch came before he felt shirt being raised.

“Zoro, you know the rules, if you lose then I get a reward; it’s the only way you’re going to get stronger.”

His lip wobbled as he tried not to hyperventilate.

“No…”

Shisho leant close.

* * *

Zoro gasped awake, scrubbing a hand through his hair at the unwanted memories that just wouldn’t seem to leave him no matter how hard he tried.

He realised someone was watching him a few seconds later; it was the new kid.

“Are… are you okay?”

With a scowl he lay back down, turning on his side with his back away from the blonde.

* * *

The next morning he’d gotten dressed in his uniform before heading downstairs. As he headed to the join the others he felt a hand touch his arm.

Startling at the contact his breathing stopped as he turned sharply with a growl to find the new kid behind him.

The blonde looked terrified.

“Don’t touch me!”

He nodded quickly.

“Sorry.” Came a weak, small voice.

Closing his eyes he managed to get his breathing back to normal before making his way towards the door.

Luffy, who was already outside, began to smirk.

“Hey Zoro, forgetting something?”

He motioned towards his shirt.

Looking down he realised he was missing his tie.

_Damn, that means going back upstai-_

Sat upon the wooden table in the entranceway, was his tie.

He paused.

_Did the new kid bring it?_

Zoro sighed.

_Shit._

* * *

Two weeks later and Sanji had been enrolled in their school too. With them both being the same age they ended up being in the same class. It didn’t mean much though as the new kid literally didn’t speak to anyone, including him. Zoro put it down to nerves but it probably had more to do with the fact that everyone and he did mean _everyone_ knew who he was from the news reports.

The new kid hadn’t exactly been getting on that well with the others at the house either, with, outside of Luffy, most of them excluding him from anything they were doing. The latest example of this had been when he and the ‘Straw Hats’ had all gotten really bored over the weekend and climbed aboard the Merry. They’d played for hours on the thing, pretending to have journeys across vast oceans, and adventures on different islands along the way before the sun set and Shanks chased them all back inside.

None of them had invited the new kid.

Luffy probably would have if he’d remembered, but he didn’t, and none of them wanted to remind him.

One thing that did really annoy him though was why the hell he’d been given the job of constantly having to show the new kid where everything was in the school.

The teacher had said ‘seeing as you’re from the same house why don’t you do it?’ as if he would ever want to? Unsurprisingly it got really annoying really quickly, especially seeing as the blonde took it as an invitation to then sit with them at lunch too.

It was on their way home that he truly couldn’t take anymore.

Glancing back at the new kid who seemed to permanently be their shadow he groaned.

_Why is he always there?!_

Stopping suddenly in his tracks, the blonde stopped too, his expression clearly a little worried.

“Why do you keep following us?!”

The new kid’s eyes widened but he didn’t reply which only made his angrier.

“Ughhh, why can’t you just leave us the hell alone?!” He screamed.

“Zoro!” Luffy scorned.

Sanji simply just nodded, still not saying a word in defence of himself.

He shook his head with an angry exhale before storming off.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The others still weren’t speaking to him; they’d all taken the new kid’s side.

Not that he cared! I mean why would he?!

The bell rang for the end of the day and he quickly grabbed the stuff he needed ready to head out.

He didn’t bother waiting for them, instead just heading off towards the house.

His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out it was a text from Luffy.

_‘Did Sanji find you?’_

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

_‘No, why?’_

_‘He said he was going to walk with you tonight.’_

Then where the hell was he?

He couldn’t send him a text because he didn’t have a phone.

Suddenly frantic footsteps approached, turning quickly he saw the new kid.

“ZORO!”

The tone of his scream turned his body cold and before he could ask what was wrong, he got his answer.

A group of men surrounded them before they grabbed Sanji.

“Hey!” He rushed forward but soon found himself restrained too. Unsurprisingly the touch was the least of his concern as he kicked and squirmed in his attempt to get free. “Get off me!”

“Shut those two up!”

“NO PLEASE! NO!” He heard the blonde scream before a hard punch connected knocking him out immediately.

Zoro gasped.

“SANJI!”

The guy in front of him smirked.

He gave a snarl before he noticed the reared back arm ready to strike.

With a wince he closed his eyes before everything went **black.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I purposely made sure to keep the flashback short and non-graphic in the interest of respect to an incredibly sensitivity topic. There will be no further flashbacks depicting Zoro's abuse.
> 
> Zoro will mention it over the course of the fic as he learns to open up and begins to recieve help but each instance will be handled with the same amount of care and of course will also be non-graphic.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro awoke groggily to a dark, cold room which appeared to be some kind of factory. Looking around he quickly spotted Sanji tied to a chair just across from him, the blonde whimpering and shaking violently.

“Sanji… Sanji… Hey?”

He managed to draw the new kid’s gaze.

“How long have you been awake? What’s going on?”

Before he could reply though a shutter racketed open, Sanji almost tumbling from his seat he jarred so harshly in fright.

Zoro growled.

“Who the hell are you?! Hey! Don’t ignore me! What do you want with us?!”

The men didn’t reply though as they walked over to Sanji. One of them grinned menacingly as they leant down beside him, the blonde flinching away as he did.

“Now look how easy that was. I want you to remember this; we can just come and grab you anytime we want. You may think that you’re free, or have some stupid notion that you’re _‘safe now’_ but you’re not.”

The blonde’s eyes were glazed over by this point, his stare a million miles away as he neared hyperventilation.

“But we also grabbed your little friend too and he’s going to come in very handy because there’s something we need you to do for us, Sanji; we need you to either drop the charges against Judge, or come out and say that you made the whole thing up.”

One of them walked over to him.

“And to prove we’re not here to play around.”

Zoro leaned as far away from the guy as possible before his hair was grabbed harshly holding him in place.

“Hey what the hell?! Get off me!”

“Are you watching?” The talkative one asked Sanji with a sick smile.

He didn’t have great hopes for what would come next.

* * *

Slowly finding his way loosely back to consciousness he found he could only open one eye, his vision reduced to half what it used to be as he struggled to focus on anything.

A small, quiet, angered cry could be heard before the cracking of wood.

“Owww…”

A mumbling followed, as if someone was talking to themselves, before a blurry figure approached.

“Zoro…”

His hands were quickly untied before next his feet.

“Come on.”

The second weight was transferred to his ankles he groaned.

“Sorry… I’m so sorry…”

His chest burned.

* * *

By time they reached town, both of them were near ready to collapse. He’d dragged Zoro for what felt like a mile, his roommate getting heavier and heavier as his body began to give out.

"Help..." His weak tone begged.

His knees gave way suddenly sending him down to the ground, Zoro along with him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!"

The people around them began to rush over.

"Stay still, I’ll call an ambulance."

"How long had your friend been unconscious?"

"What happened to the two of you?"

Sanji crawled backwards, his eyes wide in distress as he situated himself in front of his roommate, determined to protect him against them.

_It’s too late for that._

He shook his head.

“No… no… no…” He whimpered, mostly to himself.

"Wait is that...?"

"It's the Vinsmoke kid."

He couldn't find the breaths he needed.

"Did you do this to him?!" A voice accused.

Quickly shaking his head it made no difference.

"You ruined your Dad's career and yet you're still causing trouble! I bet he didn't even do anything to you!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Another voice shrieked. "Leave the poor kid alone; how dare you say something like that?!"

Sanji was damn near hyperventilating at this point, whimpering quietly as he looked down at a still unconscious Zoro. He cried out, fingers ripping at his hair.

Sirens blared around them before hurried footsteps.

He screamed at the touch on his arm.

“It’s okay, I’m a paramedic; you’re okay now.” The soft voice reassured.

“Help him…”

The paramedic nodded.

“We will.”

* * *

Closing the door of the doctor’s office Rayleigh headed down to the family room where he’d left everyone. Rosinante and Law looked up as he entered.

“How are they doing?”

“Sanji’s awake and ready to be discharged so we can go and see him.”

“And Zoro?”

Rayleigh sighed, taking a seat.

“He’s having surgery for his eye shortly, I just signed off on that, and he also has deep cuts on his chest and ankles.”

He scrubbed a hand down his face.

“The amount of blood transfusions he’s had… the kid lost so much blood.”

“But he’s a fighter, right? Zoro wouldn’t be taken down by something like this.”

Rosinante’s glass half full nature had always been something he loved about him.

A smile came to his face as he nodded.

“Yeah he is.”

* * *

They’d been able to take Sanji back to the house shortly after.

He was very quiet, which wasn’t surprising after the trauma they’d experienced, but it was obvious the young boy didn’t want to talk so they didn’t force him, instead giving the kid space.

This idea was great in concept but however led to a much bigger problem later that night.

“SHANKS! RAYLEIGH!”

At Luffy’s shout they both startled before rushing from the office.

The kid was stood in the hallway, the others peering out from their own rooms in concern at the commotion.

“Sanji isn’t here!”

His eyes widened.

“Have you checked-.”

“I’ve checked everywhere, including the Merry, he’s not here!”

Shanks turned to him.

“I’ll call the police.”

He nodded.

Koza and Iceburg walked over.

“We’ll help.”

* * *

After Sanji’s second disappearance they’d headed off to go look for him with Shanks remaining at the house to look after the young kids, and just in case he came back.

Rosinante and Rayleigh had split up to search farther out areas, Law took the town, Koza, Iceburg, and Ace had grouped up to search, and they’d even asked for help from ex-residents of the house too with Buggy, Kyros, and Pedro all lending a hand.

The police had been looking too but there were no sightings so far.

* * *

Law had been terrified at the sight of Zoro earlier; those thugs had truly done a number on him. Sanji’s injuries had been relatively light in comparison but the new kid still had three broken fingers, and a broken wrist to show for it; how the hell he’d managed to carry him so far out he would never know.

Suddenly the slightest hint of life made itself known to him in the alleyway. Rushing down his eyes widened at the sight.

Sanji sat with his knees pressed to his chest shaking violently as he whimpered, fingers pulling at strands of blonde hair hard enough where Law could see the result on the concrete around him.

"Sanji!"

He rushed over, initially getting no response. Slowly placing his hands over the kid’s he gently moved them away from the self-abuse he was inflicting upon his scalp.

Dull eyes tracked to him.

He followed the acknowledgement with a soft smile and a few seconds later found himself almost toppling over as Sanji dived at him. Shaking arms engulfed him with surprising strength which he quickly returned, tucking the kid against his chest and resting his chin on top of his head, softly stroking his back in comfort.

"You're okay, I'm not going anywhere, Cora-san will come and get us."

Sanji whimpered a little as he moved his hand away but he managed to send the text in a matter of seconds before dumping his phone on the ground and returning his entire attention to the kid.

He took a deep breath in thankfulness.

"Everyone has been so worried."

"Sorry."

"No, no, they'll all just be happy to know you're okay."

"I- I didn't do anything and Zoro got hurt. I froze and he-." Sanji's tone was dauntingly weak and he hated hearing him sound so hurt.

"Hey, you go hurt too, kiddo."

He took a breath.

"I'm sorry for not really getting the chance to introduce myself; I'm Law but nearly everyone just calls me Traffy at this point so feel free to as well. How are you finding the house so far, any problems or anything?"

Sanji shook his head although it was a little unconvincing.

"Have you talked to anyone yet?"

"A little... I don't think they like me very much."

"Nah I don't think that's right. I know those tearaways may seem a little scary but they're all softies once you get to know 'em; I'm sure you'll be friends soon enough."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure I heard Cora-san mention you were from the North, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Nice, so am I; Dad moved us down here after he adopted me."

"Y-you were in a kid’s home too?"

"I was, but only for a like a month or so, maybe less; basically just while Cora-san got all the paperwork sorted out for him to adopt me. I won't have been much older than you back then, I wasn't very well so I was in and out of hospital a lot in those days; it seems like a lifetime ago now."

Sanji's attention was fully focused on every word, he couldn't help but feel bad for not having the chance to talk to him much prior, clearly the kid was desperate for someone to talk too, that much was evidently clear.

He heard a car door before turning to find Dad at the end of the alleyway with an expression of pure relief.

“Oh thank god.”

The new kid’s lip began to wobble as he approached.

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry.”

“Hey you did nothing wrong, right, Dad?”

He quickly nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely.”

Dad crouched down in front of him.

“Come here kiddo.”

He gently lifted him into a carry, Sanji resting his head against his shoulder as tired eyes fluttered a little.

“Thank you for coming to find me.” His small voice spoke up.

Law’s heart pulled at the words as he reached forward and gently ruffled the kid’s hair with smile.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Sanji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Poor boys :'(
> 
> So Zoro now has all of his canon injuries, some of you may have already noticed the singular 'eye' in the present day scenes when Zoro is described.
> 
> Leave your thoughts and feelings in the comments and see you on the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter broke me emotionally when writing it; hope you enjoy :)

“I’m sorry to run off like this bud but I need to go and get Sanji. I won’t be long.”

He felt his hair softly ruffled before the hand retracted. His body felt like treacle as he sluggishly managed to force open an eye just in time to see Rosinante looking panicked as he left the hospital room in a hurry.

_What happened to Sanji? He’d gotten out too right? Hadn’t he?_

He had no way of telling considering he didn’t even know himself how he’d ended up at the hospital. The cuts around his ankles had effectively immobilised him, while the cut to his eye did more of the same; in other words, there was no way he escaped under his own power.

So where was Sanji?

The fact that Rosinante said ‘go to get’ Sanji suggested that at one point they didn’t know where he was. Why was he missing in the first place? Had he been missing since they escaped? Probably not otherwise why would Rosinante only just be responding to it now?

He heard a beep from the machine beside him before he watched a clear liquid travel slowly down the tube into the port on the back of his hand.

His injuries must have been bad if they needed to get topping him up with painkillers.

It wasn’t long before he found himself invited back to the rest further, his cheek sinking into the pillow as he drifted off once again.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later and he heard the door click closed.

“Sorry about that bud, I’m back now.”

Zoro groaned, forcing himself through the haze created by the drugs, eye tracking to Rosinante who was now sat in a chair beside the bed.

“S-ji?”

“He’s back at the house, Law found him.”

“Why’d he run away?”

“I think he just got a little overwhelmed by everything that happened and felt guilty.”

He furrowed an eyebrow at that.

“Guilty? Why?”

“You got hurt really bad, Zoro.”

_Damn._

“That wasn’t his fault.” He replied honestly.

“Sanji might not see it that way.”

A commotion could be heard from outside.

“I’ve told you numerous times now that you’re not permitted into this room; please return to the waiting room!”

“You can’t stop me from seeing him!”

Rosinante’s expression turned furious.

“Excuse me a second.”

Clearly ready to act in defence of one of his kids, the social worker opened the door revealing a very familiar figure and what appeared to be a receptionist with an angered scowl on her face.

“Can I ask who-.”

“She’s my sister.” Zoro answered before the older man could finish.

“Zoro!” Perona’s worried tone spoke up.

“Why won’t they let you in?” He asked.

“Something about my surname being different; and I didn’t bring any ID because of course when you find out that your brother was abducted the first thing you think about is remembering your damn purse!”

He turned to Rosinante.

“I promise you she’s harmless, just annoying…”

“Hey!”

The social worker gave a nod to the receptionist, offering an apologetic smile before inviting Perona inside and closing the door.

“Who called you?” Rosinante followed up.

“Rayleigh; he’s Zoro’s case worker after all. I’m still pissed that I didn’t get a call after the previous accident though!”

“I didn’t even get hurt that time, they didn’t need to.” He attempted but she was having none of it.

“You still could have died Zoro!”

He took a breath.

“You’re handling this better than I expected you would.”

“Of course I am… I’m the oldest; I’m supposed to be brave for you… right?” Her tone showed obvious signs of anxiety.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.” He attempted in reassurance.

She looked to the drip next to the bed.

“I think that’s the morphine talking.”

Zoro offered her a smile.

“Hey, Roni?”

“Yeah?”

He paused, considering whether to say it or not.

“Th-thanks for coming to see me.”

Wordlessly she walked over to him before stroking a hand through his hair. Her gaze fell on the thick bandage over his eye, her breath catching as she did, before giving a smile of her own. The deep exhale that followed had her nearly deflating as concern and fear fluttered away.

“I was so worried.” The tone of her voice was far too small for his big sister; he didn’t like it.

He didn’t like that her hands were starting to shake lightly either.

“Hey.” Rosinante spoke up softly. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.” She shook her head, turning away from him to discreetly wipe her eyes. “I’ve been out there waiting for hours and they just… they just kept saying I couldn’t see him no matter how many times I told them we were family.”

His breath caught in his throat at that, despite her attempts to say it quietly enough where he wouldn’t hear, clearly not wanting him to worry about her.

The social worker’s hand came to rest on her back.

“Zoro’s okay, I promise, and I’ve been here nearly the entire time, he hasn’t been alone if that’s what you were worried about.”

She nodded.

“Everyone’s worried for him back at the house too, the other staff and the kids; he’s made a bunch of friends already.”

It was moments like this where Zoro got to see just how amazing Rosinante was at his job. The same could be said too for Rayleigh and Shanks, but there was just something incredible about how Cora-san knew exactly what to say at any given moment.

At his truly intimidating height most wouldn’t expect such a kind-hearted man to belong to it and yet with his soft voice and reassuring smile he proved every assumption wrong about himself.

It was clear that Rosinante was not the favourite social worker at the house, in fact, he was sure he would probably even rank below Rayleigh amongst the other kids, but not to him, and he was sure Sanji would feel the same way too.

Allowing his sister time to compose herself he turned to him.

“Cora-san?”

He watched the man’s eyebrows rise a little in shock before a smile came to his face.

“Yes, Zoro?”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t have to-.”

“I know that, I just want to.”

“Then thank you, Zoro, I appreciate it.”

* * *

Law had tried to keep an eye out once they’d returned home and yet he’d still somehow managed to lose the kid again, if that was even possible. Hearing footsteps he turned to find a very sad looking Luffy stood in the doorway.

“You okay, kiddo?”

A small shake of the head followed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sanji went out to the Merry on his own, I think he’s upset.”

He sighed.

“Hey Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you do me a massive favour?”

A nod followed.

“Sanji…” _How could he phrase this?_ “I think Sanji would really like a friend he could talk to right now; would you be able to go and see him?”

“Does Sanji feel bad because Zoro got hurt?”

“Yeah, he does.”

“But it wasn’t Sanji’s fault!” Luffy stated adamantly.

He nodded.

“Now I had a little talk to him earlier about some things but Sanji might feel better if one of you guys went to see him.”

“Okay.”

“Thanks, bud.”

* * *

It was raining a little as he pushed open the utility room door and walked out into the garden. The Merry still looked pretty dry as he clambered up onto her.

“Sanji?”

He wasn’t on the deck.

_Ohhh._

Walking to the rear he lifted the hatch down to the lower deck before jumping down. The new kid stilled as he approached, his startled gaze meeting his immediately.

“Yo!” He chuckled before walking over and taking a seat beside him.

“You… you don’t have to be out here if you don’t want to, I’m- I’m fine.” The blonde’s almost inaudibly quiet voice spoke up.

“I want to be here, I don’t like it when my friends are sad.”

The new kid inhaled sharply, eyes confused for a second.

“I- I’m your friend?”

“Shishishi. Of course you are!”

A wobbly smile followed before it quickly disappeared as Sanji bit his lip and turned his head away.

“But- but I got Zoro hurt and he’s your friend too?”

Both of Sanji's hands carried injuries. His left wrist now had a cast while three fingers on his right hand had metal splints.

Luffy reached out gently to take hold of the blonde’s hands.

“They hurt Sanji there too.”

They began to shake a little.

“That… that doesn’t matter.”

“Why? I think it matters.”

The new kid’s eyes were wide in confusion.

“What?”

“I don’t think Sanji _or_ Zoro should be hurt. Don’t you?”

“No…”

“Why?”

“Because… because…”

“I don’t think Zoro would want Sanji to get hurt either.”

The blonde sighed.

“Zoro hates me.”

“Zoro shouted a lot which he still needs to apologise for but I don’t think he hates Sanji.”

“Do you really think so?” Came a small response.

“Zoro’s bad with words and he gets grumbly sometimes but most of all I think he’s just scared and sad. Zoro and I didn’t get on when he first came here either but we worked things out.”

Sanji wrapped an arm around himself.

“He doesn’t need to apologise.”

“What he said wasn’t nice to Sanji.”

“Yeah but I probably was being-.”

“You shouldn’t apologise for existing.” He interrupted softly. “I like Sanji being here now, that means Sanji’s safe and we can look after him.”

He watched the new kid’s lip wobble before a sob tore from them as he broke down, his head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Luffy gasped before quickly wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close.

“Thank you…”

He smiled.

“Hey, remember when my Grandpa came and you said you liked cooking?”

He felt a nod.

“Well if I’m going to explore the Grand Line and become King of the Pirates then I’m gonna’ need a cook. Do you wanna’ join my crew?!”

Sanji pulled away, quickly wiping away the tears in his eyes before nodding furiously.

“Then it’s settled.”

Taking off his treasure he smiled as he placed it down on his friend’s head.

“You’re the newest member of the Straw Hat Pirates!”


	11. Chapter 11

Zoro was discharged at the end of the week and he couldn’t be more glad to see the back of the place. The pain in his ankles had reduced since he was first admitted to the point where he was able to manage hobbling around with a single crutch. He would have preferred none at all but as the cuts were deeper on his left ankle the crutch allowed him to be mobile while keeping his weight off it.

He’d already been practicing around his hospital room while incredibly bored so getting out of the car at the house wasn’t any trouble, neither was navigating the driveway.

His eye however provided him with a whole new level of problems. He’d had some therapy with it but his depth perception was still pretty wack compared to what he was used to, which was proving annoying. In the end they decided to remove his eye, instead replacing it with an orbital implant thing and gluing it shut so now he was left with just the one and a huge scar down the other.

He was expecting his vision to be much harder to deal with when actually his brain was already pretty used to it which was surprising.

Rosinante pushed the door open for him.

Before he’d even entered the hallway, heads peeped out from over the bannister upstairs.

“Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed as he rushed down, the girls following close behind.

“We were so worried!” The witch spoke up.

“Are you okay?” Asked Vivi.

He nodded.

“I’m fine, just tired.”

Zoro couldn’t help but notice who was missing.

Nami walked closer.

“You better be nice to Sanji from now on!”

His stomach churned a little in guilt for how he’d acted that day back when they were walking home from school.

He nodded.

It was then that he realised there was something different about Luffy.

“Where’s your-.”

Something caught his attention out the corner of his eye as he turned to the stairs.

There, sat at the top with a nervous expression, was Sanji. Luffy’s straw hat sat atop his head as he offered a soft smile and a small wave.

He smiled back.

“Nevermind.”

Luffy glanced back, as if curious as to where his gaze had travelled before chuckling quietly under his breath.

"Hey kiddo; good to have you back." Shanks smiled as he walked out from the living room.

"Hey."

“Are you kids gonna’ let the poor guy sit down?”

They smirked.

Zoro wouldn’t say no to the offer of being off his feet.

“Can you manage the stairs?” Rosinante asked, having entered now too after sorting the car.

He nodded.

“If I take it slow.”

“Here.” Luffy offered his arm.

Zoro hesitated, the idea of the contact making him feel sick a little, before he took a breath and grabbed hold.

“Thanks.”

“Yosh!”

* * *

Throwing himself onto the bed he groaned thankfully for the comfy mattress he’d come to miss during his time in the hospital. Dumping his crutch on the floor he slumped back against the pillows.

Sanji had been sat on his own bed as they’d entered.

“Zoro and Sanji need to talk.” Luffy stated.

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“Wait, what?!”

“I’ll be downstairs.” His roommate grinned before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

There was a silence after it clicked closed.

He sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair before daring a glance over at Sanji when the blonde wasn’t looking.

Immediately the first thing that stood out to him was the cast on his wrist and the splints on his fingers; he’d gotten hurt too.

“The wrist was my fault.”

He almost jumped as the new kid’s voice spoke up.

“How?”

“Broke it when I tipped the chair backwards; I landed harder than I thought I would.”

He nodded.

“You- you can ask about the fingers too, I don’t mind.”

“Would hearing what they did make me angry?”

There was no reply for a few seconds before…

“Prob-probably…”

Zoro exhaled, closing his eye as he lay peacefully.

“Then I don’t need to know; unless it would make you feel better to tell me?”

“No.” The response was quick.

Neither of them said a word for a minute or so.

“Luffy made me a member of the Straw Hats, that’s why I have this, if you were wondering.”

He smiled.

“Welcome aboard.”

Sanji smirked.

Zoro took a breath.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I was awful to you before all this happened, a real asshole and I’m sorry about everything I said. You know, if you’d decided to leave me there and get out yourself I wouldn’t even have been mad, I deserved it.”

He risked a glance to find the blonde’s expression featuring a scowl.

“Don’t say that…”

“Why?”

“Because you were only there in the first place because of me and-.” The new kid didn’t even need to finish that sentence for him to know he was alluding to his array of injuries.

“They’re honestly not as bad as they look.”

“You have one eye now, Zoro; and they only hurt you because I was weak and pathetic and wouldn’t stop crying! Why don’t you hate me?!”

“Why don’t you hate me?” He countered.

Sanji grumbled.

“They’re not the same…”

“So what if they’re not, I’m just glad we both got out of there?”

The blonde fiddled with his splinted fingers.

“Stupid mosshead…”

He smirked.

“What was that?!”

“You heard me!”

“If I had any aim right now I would have thrown this pillow at you so hard!” Zoro teased.

Sanji giggled, the sound so pure that it immediately brought a smile to his face.

“How about we just start again; blank slate?”

The blonde nodded, swivelling his legs round to sit on the edge of the bed before leaning across the gap with his pinky finger offered out.

He scoffed.

“How old are you?”

“Hey I was gonna’ go for a hand grippy thingy but I’m kinda’ lacking hands that work right now.”

Zoro returned the pinky promise before shuffling back to sit upright this time, crossing his legs. His stomach rumbled.

“God I’m so hungry.”

That seemed to catch Sanji’s attention.

“I- uh… I could make you something… if, if you want?”

He smiled.

“Can you make pancakes?”

“Wow…”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow as he saw the blonde’s offended expression.

“What?! I don’t know what you can make!”

Sanji rolled his eyes with a smirk before shaking his head and getting up from the bed, grabbing his crutch and handing it to him.

“Come on, mosshead.”

He walked across the room, opening the door before heading off.

“Oi!”

Zoro quickly sorted his crutch before following after the idiot.

“I want pancakes too!”

Speaking of idiots...

“Eavesdropping much, Luffy?”

“Shishishi…”


End file.
